


Лев, колдун и платяной шкаф

by Yoichi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: У Отабека есть платяной шкаф, и в нем живет лев, мечтающий сожрать Юру.





	Лев, колдун и платяной шкаф

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение к фику "Конь и его мальчик" https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440280

Отабека называли львом в детстве. Мол, смелый какой: один, в далёком российском лагере, старался и не плакал на людях. Бился за мечту.

Только вот чувствовал себя Отабек жалким слепым котёнком, тыкающимся в стены, которого, ко всему, ещё и заколдовали — настолько сильно и крепко привязав к себе одним лишь взглядом, что он поспешил запрятать всё тёмное глубоко внутрь себя и двигаться дальше.

Пока не столкнулся с тьмой вновь, не протянул руку и не спросил:

— Будешь моим другом или нет?

И колдун — дерзкий, с невозможно пронзительным взглядом — согласился.

Первое время после возвращения с Гран-При в Барселоне Отабек не спал, представляя следующую встречу с Юрой. Куда они пойдут, о чём будут говорить и что такого он сможет показать, что Юра не видел или не пробовал.

У Отабека было много таких планов — показать свою страну и свой дом, например.

Кроме маленького платяного шкафа, в котором жило всё то звериное, что когда-то родилось из его упрямства и воспоминаний о пронзительных зелёных глазах, несколько лет назад смешавшись с жаром переходного возраста.

Впервые Отабек осознал, что к Юре у него не дружба, а влюблённость, когда был в Канаде. Жан-Жак, заметив метания, пытался помочь: предлагал выговориться, спрашивал имя, надеясь выступить сводником, но каждый раз уходил ни с чем, упирался лбом в невидимую створку шкафа, за которой Отабек надёжно прятал целый мир своих снов и мечтаний.

После Барселоны смутные горячечные сны обрели чёткий образ: маленькие губы, тонкие, бледные — и его тёмные пальцы, стёртые льдом и кнопками пульта, то, как доверчиво бы Юра прикрывал глаза, как расползался бы румянец по светлой коже, пока Отабек водил бы пальцами по губам, легко нажимал и проникал ими внутрь, скользил шершавой подушечкой по языку, собирая слюну и проталкивая второй — как намёк, как попытку научить и приучить к тому, чего он от Юры хотел и ждал.

Фантазии обретали голос, яркий и звонкий — каждый раз Отабек запоминал его, хранил в уме каждую встречу и каждый звонок по скайпу, чтобы представлять себе тихие рваные вздохи, громкие стоны, просьбу или злобный приказ. Представлял, как Юра сам подойдёт к нему, позовёт за собой, как разрешит и даже прикажет выпустить всё то звериное и дикое, что копил в себе Отабек, и как расцветёт Юрина белая кожа метками поцелуев, отпечатками зубов и синяками на крепких бёдрах.

Отабек мотнул головой: Юра позвонил поболтать, а он отвлёкся, ушёл в свои мысли, просто наслаждаясь звучанием голоса. Разве что по стулу сполз ниже, чтобы Юра не заметил и не догадался, как мучительно кроет Отабека от простых разговоров.

Юра казался слишком невинным для того, что Отабек к нему чувствовал. Он мог испугаться, мог потеряться в этой лавине чувств и пойти за советом к Виктору — Отабек дёрнулся, вцепился в прохладный стакан колы, потому что Юра в разговоре тоже упомянул Никифорова, и влюблённого жадного льва, спящего в платяном шкафу, резко кольнуло ревностью.

Виктор, несмотря на все его странности, на схожие эмоции, плеснувшие с лихвой в несчастного Кацуки, берёг Юру, как младшего брата.

И Отабек подозревал, что в лучшем случае Виктор промолчит. В худшем — выдаст прессе что-то такое, отчего весь мир фигурного катания (а то весь мир целиком) сожрёт Отабека с потрохами и никогда больше не допустит на свет, высмеет эту болезненную любовь со всеми его тайнами.

Юра напомнил о себе: подпрыгнул в кресле, покрутился, рассказывая, как вышел из машины. Отабек улыбнулся, поправил его, свободной рукой подтянул выше мягкие домашние шорты. Юра смеялся и творил с ним что-то невообразимое, смотрел в камеру и колдовал, не думая — так, что внутри всё скручивало в узел, отдаваясь в паху нарастающим теплом и желанием.

— И тут я подумал про тебя, — Юра повёл плечом, показывая кулак, и Отабек, мысленно застонав, сполз ещё ниже, раскинул ноги, крепко удерживая стакан колы. Холод должен был помочь, привести в чувство, но он бездумно пялился на Юру, вдохновенно вещающего о нём (который совсем даже не он, а конь с тем же именем), и выронил из рук стакан, когда Юра вдруг заявил, что берёт его. Выбирает.

Стакан вылетел из рук, кола потекла по столу, и Отабек дёрнулся, подлетел в кресле, чтобы стряхнуть с себя лёд, и тут же упал обратно, натянул футболку пониже. Мокрые мягкие штаны совсем не скрывали вставший член.

Юра, к счастью, не заметил. Или сделал вид, и Отабек, благодарный его наивной доверчивости, отключил микрофон, отвернул камеру и, глубоко вдохнув, признал своё поражение, стащил мокрую одежду и низко застонал, проведя холодной ладонью по всей длине члена.

Представлял Юру — всё ещё худого, несмотря на прошедший период активного роста, его острые ключицы, которые бы обводил кубиком льда, его неуверенный, робкий смех — как прижимался бы с поцелуями к груди, мокрой и прохладной, кусал за соски и обжигал их холодными пальцами.

У Юры в его мечтах была всё та же светлая улыбка, всё тот же пронзительный взгляд, что и во время каждой их встречи, но хриплый, сорванный голос — Юра наверняка бы попытался и в минет, и не остановился бы на полпути. Отабек покусал губы, напрягая и расслабляя мышцы бедра, стараясь не моргать и не жмуриться. В паху тянуло и пекло, хотелось уже свернуть разговор, унести с собой всё сказанное, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, но тут Юра — настоящий, по ту сторону экрана — застонал, рассказывая про отбитую задницу, и Отабека сорвало.

— Бек, ты там полчаса уже трусы меняешь — Юра громко напомнил о себе, и это вернуло в реальность.

Колдун призывал свою жертву, и он, опустошённый оргазмом, всё равно не нашёл сил проигнорировать. Обтёр о мокрые шорты липкую ладонь, кое-как натянул первые попавшиеся под руку штаны и поправил камеру. Скомкано попрощался, дал какое-то тупое объяснение про глажку, хотя и не соврал технически (только вот гладить собирался не одежду), и даже не стал возражать, когда Юра вбросил очередную наивную двусмысленную просьбу.

Отабек мысленно побился головой о шкаф, который носил в себе, и убрал туда ещё одну постыдную тайну.

Он уже заходил в душ, когда телефон ожил: в приватный чат посыпались фотки, видео и аудио-файлы со скрытого аккаунта. «Он скоро поймёт и примет тебя, — гласила подпись. — А пока вот смотри, слушай, не скучай. И, если совсем прижмёт, приходи за советом. Всегда рада».

Настроение поползло вверх.

Лев внутри довольно заворчал, чувствуя, как приоткрылся шкаф.


End file.
